Under The Stars
by Angel Of Darkness And Light
Summary: Post RD. Three Months have passed since the Goddesses War. The Griel mercenaries have returned to Greil's retreat and everyone is up to their usual shananagins. Rhys decides to get some alone time, but then a certain trueblade appears. LEMON


**Ok….Well, this is my first fanfic/ Fire Emblem story. I hope you enjoy it, because I had to wait two days before I could upload this story. Stupid delay….*Grumble, Grumble***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, nor the characters in this story. Wish I did though. XD**

Under The Stars

The night was calm and warm at Greil's retreat. It had been three months since the War of the Goddess and things were finally starting to return to normal, or what the mercenaries considered normal. Dinner was a different story.

"YOU LITTLE SQUIRT! YOU"LL PAY FOR THAT!" Yelled a certain green haired warrior as he chased after his younger sibling.

"I-I didn't mean it Boyd! It was an accident!"

"Accident? Pah! Like I'll believe that! Do you expect me to believe that you 'accidently' spilled our dinner on me?"

Mist sighed loudly. "Oh for the love of the Goddess…..Boyd could you calm down? Oscar and I will fix something else to eat." She said as she watched the two siblings.

"He's not gonna listen to you Mist. Your words come in one of his ears and out the other. He'll continue to chase Rolf till he catches the shorty. " Mia whispered into the cleric's ear, a smile forming at the corners of her mouth.

" Quit running little man! What are you, a chicken? " Boyd taunted.

" I'm not little or a chicken, you hothead! I TOLD you it was an accident!" Rolf yelled as he ran around the fort.

"H-Hothead? You little…!"

" Would you two shut up? Please? You'll wake Ike up!" Mist said agitated.

" Oh I wouldn't worry about Ike, Mist. He's so exhausted not even an lion's roar would wake him." Zihark pointed out.

Mist smiled. "True. He's been working so hard lately…"

" I really envy Soren for going to eat in his own room. What a ruckus…" Oscar murmured quietly.

"Oh dear…" Rhys muttered as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. It was one thing for this to happen on a regular basis, but for Boyd finally to give Rolf a wedgie was crossing the boundary line on what entertainment Rhys wanted to watch as he was eating. It would have been quite humorous under different circumstances, but at that time all that the orange haired saint wanted was a _quiet_ dinner for a change.

"I think I'm going to go get some fresh air…" He said awkwardly as he got up from the dinner table.

Titania looked at him concerned. "Rhys, are you feeling well? You look pale…" She asked, looking up at him from her seat.

" Oh I'm fine Titania. I just want to get some air before going to bed." Rhys replied, mustering a smile.

"Alright then…Don't be out too long."

"I won't."

The sounds of the fort began to fade the further Rhys walked away toward a small creek that lined a forest on the opposite direction of the village by the fort. The crickets chirped loudly as they welcomed the saint and the creek rushed on to an unknown destination as he watched the creek.

Letting out a small sigh, Rhys sat down and looked up at the sky. The stars shined brilliantly as always and the moon still shone with that oddly mysterious and haunting light. "Ah, my little piece of heaven…The Goddess is giving indeed to allow me here…" Rhys whispered.

He stared at the sky for who the Goddess knows as long what. Before long, he began to doze off. His eyes became heavier and began to close before an all too familiar voice intervened.

"Rhys! Whatdaya doing out here?"

The young saint jumped, even though he _knew_ who's body the voice belonged all too well: Mia, the incredibly hyper-active true blade. As he turned is head to look up at her, he saw that all too familiar grin.

_Oh dear…_

His skin began to flush as he spoke. "O-Oh Mia. I was just…I was just looking at the sky. It's beautiful tonight, no?"

"Yes it is Rhys….Wait are you blushing? Why is my archrival blushing?" Mia asked, her eyes narrowing.

Rhys face reddened. "N-No reason. It's nothing." He muttered.

Mia raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more of the saint's very red face. Instead she asked, "May I join you?"

Rhys nodded, his face still red as a tomato. "Of course." He said.

And not a second later did the purple haired woman sat down beside him, her emerald eyes full of curiosity.

_Ok Rhys don't act like a fool. Don't say anything stupid. Act normal_.

Rhys cleared his throat. "So, what brings you out here? I thought you'd be asleep or something." He stated quietly, after an awkward moment of silence.

She shrugged." Eh, I couldn't sleep. Been too busy thinking about stuff…I thought I'd take a little walk, but then Titania asked if I'd go look for you."

"Oh I see…Sorry. I didn't mean to take any personal time away from you."

She smiled. "It's ok. No need to worry."

"So, what were you thinking about?" Rhys inquired.

Mia laughed. "Oh YOU would like to know! But I'm not gonna spill my personal secrets to a man! No matter how cute that man is."

Rhys looked at her embarrassed. "No I wasn't….I didn't mean…I'd never-"

"I'm just teasing you Rhys! Don't you get so defensive!" She teased, ruffling his hair.

Rhys rolled his eyes. "My…Mia you really tease me unmercifully. Why is this?" He asked.

"Because you're my destined archrival, duh! Don't you remember?"

Rhys blinked. _Of course _he remembered. How could he forget? The first time he and Mia had conversed, the purple haired woman had walked up to him, thrown a sword into his hands, and demanded that they spar. She went on and on about him, the feeble priest, being her "grand archrival" and almost gave the poor man a heart attack, or worse, accidently stab him to death. Lucky for him however, he had managed to explain to her that he couldn't fight, let alone wield a sword.

Rhys had never felt such relief in his life once he had walked away from the disappointed myrmidon.

Yet, he couldn't avoid her forever. After all, it was a misunderstanding and besides that, their endless battles during the Mad King's War had taken heavy tolls on everyone and depression had become a regular thing as sad as that was. In all honestly, it was only natural that Mia wanted some action to keep her sane. So with this in mind, Rhys began to talk to her again.

Rhys discovered more of Mia personality as time passed. She always seemed to be optimistic and cheerful even when things looked bad. She always tried her best. She even convinced Rhys to start training with her. And surprisingly, he enjoyed it despite the fevers and cramps. And he actually got rather decent with a sword because of Mia. A few times, rather by the Goddess's hand or luck, Rhys almost beat her. Those were momentous occasions that were celebrated.

Even after the war, the two of them continued to spar whenever it was possible. They enjoyed each other's company so much that they were asked on many occasions if they were dating, all of which they said no. But yet Rhys couldn't shake the feeling that that was true. She protected him in every battle of the wars they fought in, as Rhys did her. Soldiers stood no chance against the duo, for they were cut down before they knew what happened. And even during the Goddess's War, when they fought The Disciples of Order, not even them stood a chance against the saint and true blade.

Rhys and Mia were a perfect team.

Perhaps because of all of this, Rhys had begun to love Mia. She was a wonderful woman in all honesty. Rhys had indeed sworn his life to the goddess, but Mia…Mia seemed something more than his oath.

Perhaps…Perhaps Mia was his goddess. Even with all her quirks.

"Hellooo? Rhys! Snap outa it!" A voice yelled.

Rhys shook his head. "Huh? What?" He said dazedly.

"Are you alright Rhys? I've been trying to snap you out of it for awhile….Are you tired?" Mia asked worriedly.

Rhys chuckled nervously, absentmindedly scratching his head. "Oh um…I'm fine Mia. I was just thinking…"

"About what?"

"About all the battles we've been through and such…."

Mia looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. "Oh I see…" She murmured awkwardly. "That reminds me of something I wanted to tell you, but I guess it can wait….Maybe later…" She said quietly, standing up. She started to turn away before Rhys grabbed her hand.

"Mia, please tell me. You can tell me anything." Rhys said calmly.

She bit her lip and turned her head away from his steady gaze. "I…It's nothing…It's stupid and just forget it." She said, attempting to laugh.

"Please Mia. Tell me. I don't mean to pry, but is someone bothering you or-"

Mia shook her head. "Nah, it isn't that. It's just that…I have feelings for someone."

"Who?" Rhys asked his heart hammering.

Mia looked at him shyly, her cheeks a rosy color under the moonlight.

"Well…He's sitting in front of me."

Rhys felt his heart soar but then felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Mia…I don't…I don't know what to say." He stuttered.

She gave him a sly smile as she looked at him, her eyes sparkling with sudden bravery and her violet hair shining more than before under the moon's light.

"You don't have to say anything." She said mischievously as she bent down to his eye level.

"Not at all." She whispered, going closer. "I love you." Then she put her lips on his.

The kiss was gentle and slow and sweeter than words. The two participants were hungry for each other, their tongues fighting for dominance in each other mouths. There was no hesitation, no stopping. The two wanted to do nothing more than kiss for all eternity.

Rhys didn't know if he was more shocked or happy beyond words during that kiss, but his body did not let him stop kissing thought he woman he loved just as passionately back. It was on instinct. Pure, wonderful instinct. Yet, his conscience thought differently…

_You're doing the wrong thing, you fool!_

_No, I'm not. _Rhys argued. _I love this woman more than anything…_

_More than the Goddess? The one you pledged your undying loyalty to?_

_I did indeed pledge my life to the goddess. I shall always serve her, but I love this woman. I may be making a sin here, but the goddess herself isn't perfect. The Great Flood shows that._

_THAT's your excuse? You are-_

Rhys cut off his conscience before it could yell more insults at him and continued to kiss Mia until both himself and Mia broke off panting.

Mia looked at him with guilty eyes."I'm sorry Rhys. So sorry." She whispered. "That was uncalled for…You swore your life to serving the goddesses and now I'm hurting-"

Rhys cut her off with his own kiss.

"It's alright, Mia. I love you more than anything." He coughed. "Not even my pledge to the goddess can change that. I can't ignore you because I love you so much. Please Mia…stay with me forever."

A few tears appeared in her eyes. "Oh Rhys…I will." She vowed.

Then the couple kissing again, this time with more fiery passionate than before as the stars continued to twinkle in the midnight sky.

Later in the night, the saint and trueblade fell asleep in each other's arms.

**D'aww…How cute. I hope you liked. Now, I DEMAND that you review it! **

**DOOO it. ** **XDDD**


End file.
